


the morning that went wrong

by ghouldere



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, OT4, Romance, dorm - Freeform, dormitory, slight smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouldere/pseuds/ghouldere
Summary: An AU where Iwatobi High has a dorm // Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei are your roommates, and you started dating one of them. A night where the rest of the others are gone, he decides to take advantage of it. Shocking events ensue the following morning.





	the morning that went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader-insert with Haru, but it also shows the comical friendship of the legendary ot4 - aka Haru, Makoto, Nagisa & Rei.

 

Living with your childhood friends has been one of your dreams when you were young.

Haruka, Makoto, and Nagisa lived in your neighborhood since you were kids. Once you and Nagisa found out that the high school you all enrolled in has its own dormitory, the both of you were too eager and excited to live there, thus convincing the two boys to join in as well.

One was added to the party - who was the new kid on the block, Rei Ryugazaki.

And now, you are living in a room of four men.

There were only four bedrooms each dorm. Nagisa and Rei decided to share one of the rooms to avoid the one and only girl getting into an awkward situation.

It was no big deal to you. You were comfortable with them enough to lie around the house using any position you like, whether it be sprawling across the couch lazily or picking your nose anywhere you like (if you ever like to do that). The need to be all ladylike, such as to sit upright or closing your legs shut, will never cross your mind.

There was a problem, though.

You and Haru began dating.

In secret.

Haru  _ never  _ wanted to alert everyone. Same goes for you.

So you had to be subtle every now and then when you’re around Haru and the others.

Who knows what would happen if the news spread out like wildfire at the dorm? Worse even, Nagisa’s awful at keeping his mouth shut.  _ Very  _ awful. 

The teasing would be endless if they ever found it out.

Now, to tell the present story…

One fine evening, Haru decided to take advantage while the others are gone.

Makoto and Nagisa went to pay their families a visit, while Rei headed to his newfound, professional swimming coach to further improve his butterfly stroke.

And to convince them that you were fine with being left alone with Haru was a little difficult. They didn’t want the two of you to sulk around, doing nothing. Makoto had suggested you to go to the park with Haru, implying it to be a friendly date - to which you politely declined as you like to stay in the house with him more.  You had assured them that it was completely okay before they bid farewell and left.

Haru and you are good friends, even before the dating. You treasure each other a lot.

Haru pulls you inside his room, locking the door.

He hastily pushes you on the bed, catching you off guard.

A blush spreads on your cheeks and you look at your boyfriend, wide-eyed. “H-Haru, are you in the mood?”

The mentioned man turns to you, that familiar glint present in those icy blue orbs. He climbs on the bed and tops you, his eyes never leaving yours.

Your blush deepens as you realize what was happening, you squirming beneath him anxiously. “T-They could come back any time, you know? Especially Rei!”

Haru stops staring at you and looks at the side, thinking about it.

He then sets his mind on one, particular goal.

He’s gonna do you all night.

“I don’t care,” he mumbles, reaching down to your face.

His breath tickles your skin as he inches closer to lips.

“B-But what if they hear u—”

Haru halts his impending kiss and looks at you for a while. His mouth forms into a little smirk before he puts his finger over your lips. “Then be quiet.”

This is the second time you will do it with Haru. The first one occurred in the men’s shower room, when you were alone at the pool area with him.

Boy, it was a glorious experience.

After saying those words, your instincts immediately made you do what he told you.

Haru smiles at you softly before he presses his lips on yours.

You close your eyes, the feeling of worry and panic evaporating as the night progresses with quiet wails of ecstasy.

—

Morning came by, the light gradually seeping in through the window slits and spring trees rustling outside the windows.

You shivered as you felt the cold air hit your skin, causing you to wake up and need to pee.

You sat up and rubbed your tired eyes. You felt a throbbing pain below, making you wince and grab your stomach (even though it wasn’t the stomach that was hurting…).

You hurriedly got out of the bed and grabbed a shirt that was the closest to you, which was one of the discarded clothings on the floor.

You made your way to the bathroom while half of your consciousness is absent. You were too sleepy and tired and just wants to pee.

Makoto was the one who woke up next, his alarm telling him to go to the grocery to buy something.

He lets out a yawn as he got out of his room, looking around drowsily. He assumes he’s the one who woke up the earliest today.

At the same time, two boys also walked in the living room to find the olive-haired man gazing at something blankly.

“Good morning, Mako-chan!” The blonde greets him rather enthusiastically, despite the time being at six-thirty a.m.

Makoto glances at them and smiles. “Yo, Nagisa and Rei. You two are up early.”

“Well, Rei-chan couldn’t wait to practice relays with us today! Right, Rei-chan?”

“Hai! I wanted to show you guys my perfected stroke!” Rei poses quite dramatically to put emphasis on his words. These two are unusually energetic when it comes to mornings.

“What about you, Mako-chan? Are you going to the grocery?” Nagisa asks, quirking a brow.

Makoto nods in reply. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

The cheerful boy scoffs. “You always go grocery shopping every first weekend of the month. 8 month-roommates must have observed each other’s weird habits by now!”

The tall man laughs in amusement. “I’m impressed!”

Suddenly, the sound of toilet flushing resonated inside the bathroom, causing the three men to look.

As you walked out of the bathroom, you jumped in surprise at the people staring quietly at you.

“Makoto…?” you rubbed your eyes again to make your eyesight clear.

Once you had opened them, they weren’t looking at you anymore — they were looking down at your shirt.

“[Y/N], is that… Haru’s t-shirt?” Nagisa speaks after a moment of silence.

Your senses went back to life after you heard that.

You look down at your top and realized it was one of Haru’s iconic shirts that he always wears.

It has blue and white stripes and a little dolphin printed on the shirt’s pocket. It was a typical Haru design.

Your eyes widened, your heartbeat racing rapidly. 

You were mentally cursing yourself for being so stupid and careless. You unknowingly wore his shirt from yesterday, for pete’s sake!

A door opens from behind them and your jaw dropped as Haru walked in the living room,  _ half-naked. _ “[Y/N]...?” He calls while he rubs his eyes, not knowing there were four people around staring intently at him.

Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei were frozen in place. You, on the other hand, could do the same.

You sensed Haru was still sleepy as well — and horny. He currently has a tent in his boxers, causing your face to redden.

Silence.

The three boys looked at you, then at Haru, then at you again. They were all probably thinking,  _ “Everything makes sense now…” _

“ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** ” They all exclaimed, except for Makoto. The poor guy was speechless.

Haru’s consciousness has fully returned after hearing the noise. He looks around and examines the situation. He stares at the boys, then at you, down at your shirt. His eyes widened, a blush forming on his cheeks.

You hadn’t have the time to brace yourself for their incoming blabbering—

“SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!” Nagisa yells and puffs his cheeks afterwards, glaring at the both of you.

“Uhh… last night?” you say awkwardly, smiling anxiously.

“When we were gone?!” Rei furiously asks, determined to know what had caused this to happen.

“Now now, calm down…” you sheepishly replied, waving your hands in front of you in panic.

“What I meant was… when— when did you two start being together?!” Nagisa crosses his arms, frowning. He doesn’t like secrets of his friends being kept away from him.

All of you heard someone clear his throat. You turned your heads to Haru. “Two and a half months ago.” he says.

“That’s too long!” Nagisa whines, with Rei nodding in agreement.

“T-That explains the random leg bumps I’ve felt when eating… the occasional stares you gave to Haru…” Makoto finally speaks up as his voice trails off, deeply pondering over the memories he always thought about.

Rei gasps, shifting his gaze between the two lovebirds.

“Not too subtle now, are we?” Nagisa taunts while smirking and eyeing you and Haru mischievously.

You rolled your eyes and before they continue to ruin your life, you walk to Haru and pushed him inside his room. “Go get dressed!”

“Geez, as if you haven’t saw him fully naked yet…” You heard Nagisa tease again. Rei tries to hold back his laugh, and Makoto… well, he was trying not to laugh as well.

A vein popped in your neck and stopped pushing Haru. You turn around to them slowly, giving them an irritated look.

You were about to yell at them before Nagisa cuts in. “Just curious, [Y/N]-chan, Haru-chan… how many times did you—”

“Don’t you freaking dare continue—!”

“Guys, if you wanted to keep it a secret, be at least careful…” Makoto murmurs.

“That’s right!” Rei nods for the second time. He doesn’t have glasses on to lift it up, unfortunately.

Haru heaves a sigh. “I forgot I lived with you all…”

Nagisa giggles and you deadpan at your own boyfriend. “So you completely forgot that one of them could be at the living room, awake, if you were to go out,  _ shirtless _ and  _ looking _ for me?”  _ Not to mention that bulge…  _ You thought.

“I could say the same to you, except you’re wearing  _ my  _ shirt.” Haru shoots back, glancing at your (or his) top.

“But I only went to the bathroom!” You answered back, getting more irritated than ever.

“Okay, calm down, lovebirds!” Nagisa stands in between the two of you who were gazing intensely at each other. “[Y/N]-chan and Haru-chan are dating for almost three months in secret, and now that’s revealed, congratulations! You can now make babies even if we’re just next door, hearing all your cries of pleasu—”

Rei slaps the back of his silly head. “That’s enough, Nagisa-kun.” He then clears his throat and claps his hands, smiling warmly at the two of you. “Congratulations, [Y/N]-chan and Haru-kun. I—” He pauses and clears his throat once again. “—We, are glad to know you two are dating, even when you kept it as a secret from us. Right, Makoto-kun, Nagisa-kun?” 

Ah, ever the polite one.

Rei looks back at them, hoping to hear positive results. 

Silence ensues.

“Of course!” Makoto cheerfully exclaimed, getting closer to hug you and Haru tightly. “Two of my best friends, finally getting it on!”

The both of you were suffocating due to the tightness of the hug. It could crush your bones by how big his muscles are. “M-Makoto—”

He finally lets go and grins in apology. “Sorry!”

You look over at the blonde before Haru and you were tackled by him, each of his arm hanging around your necks. “I wanna be your best man!”

Haru blinks in surprise and smiles in return, patting his back.

Rei clears his throat for the third time, stepping in. “Excuse you, Nagisa-kun.  _ I _ will be their best man.”

Nagisa turns to look at him and sticks his tongue out. “No way, I will!”

“Sorry guys, but I think Makoto suits the best.” You say after Nagisa let go. You looked over at Makoto, flashing him a supportive grin.

The two men glared at him playfully and Makoto laughs sheepishly, raising his hands up defensively.

“Nagisa, Rei.” Haru calls them and they quickly turned their heads to him, paying full attention. He flashes them a smile. “You can be our groomsmen.”

Nagisa’s grins widens upon hearing what Haru said, nudging Rei’s side with his elbow. Rei smiles and tries not to cry as he imagines himself standing on the side, watching his dear friends get married.

“[Y/N],” Makoto calls. “How did you end up wearing one of Haru’s… iconic shirts?”

“That he wears every three days a week!” Nagisa adds.

“His closet is filled with nothing but blueness!”

“His clothes are either blue or… light blue!”

“Come on guys, he also wears khaki!” Makoto defends, but he was trying to hold back his laugh.

You bursted out laughing at their hilarious comments, clutching your stomach in the process. Tears were starting to fall down your face until Haru speaks. “Laugh all you want, but [Y/N] is such a klutz she couldn’t even distinguish what’s hers or not.”

You abruptly stopped laughing and glared at Haru. “I had to pee so I just grabbed the nearest shirt!”

Haru ignores you and turned his attention to his male friends. “When did you guys come back?”

Makoto thinks for a while. “Hmm… Nagisa and I arrived at around eleven p.m..”

“Me at ten!” Rei answered, causing you and Haru to widen your eyes.

A deep, dark red spread like wildfire on your cheeks while Haru moves uncomfortably, your gazes avoiding anybody else’s.

“Oh? What’s the matter, [Y/N] and Haru-chan?” Nagisa questions with a sly tone, his smirk returning. “Could it be that you two were doing  _ it _ while Rei-chan was just outside—”

“S-Shut up, Nagisa!” You huffed, looking away in embarrassment.

Makoto chuckles and pats you and Haru’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, once you get married you can release all the noise all night!”

Bursts of boisterous laughter echoed inside one of the rooms of Iwatobi High dormitory.

You were about to smack each one of them but you let out a hearty laugh instead.

Maybe wearing Haru’s shirt unintentionally wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write :) i live for savage nagisa/thugisa LOL  
> by the way, i have a wattpad account where i post all my free! oneshots there. feel free to check it out at @seyjuro :)


End file.
